


Lights Camera Avada Kedavra

by MessyHandwriting



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Harry potter actors, Harry still has magic, M/M, Not Beta Read, Possessive Tom Riddle, Tom Riddle is an Actor who plays Voldemort, Tom riddle as an actor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27836821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MessyHandwriting/pseuds/MessyHandwriting
Summary: Harry Potter walked towards his death, accepting his fate. He closed his eyes as the green light flew towards him. He fell backwards, into a... wait... he was on a bed. He opened his eyes he saw..."Tom Riddle.""Yes. My name is Tom Riddle, which you obviously know. Likely from the Harry Potter movies which I play the main villain. But I'd like to know how you broke into my flat before I call the police.""Voldemort!" Harry jumped away from him, and looked around the clearly muggle bedroom.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 63
Kudos: 340





	1. Hello Death, wait you're Voldemort

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter was expecting to greet Death but found himself in a different universe, with Tom Riddle as an Actor playing Lord Voldemort from the Harry Potter Universe.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voldemort doesn't know how to cast the killing curse, also Harry is confused

Harry Potter didn't know what to think. He knew he needed to die. He accepted that fact, but clearly something went wrong. What is wrong with Voldemort's killing curses and why do they always fail? 

Really. He stood in the forest and let the green light hit him. Did he die like he was suppose to? No. Of course he didn't. Why? Voldemort can't cast the killing curse. That's the only explanation. 

And now, here he was. At a muggle flat, being accused of breaking in, by none other than, Voldemort himself.

"Voldemort." Harry said as he grabbed his wand from his pocket.

"For fuck's sake!" Voldemort facepalmed, but he looked more like an older version of Tom Riddle, about thirty or something. "You are a fan. Do want an autograph before I call the police?"

"I'm not a fan." Harry said, his head aching as he was so confused. "Wait, police?" 

"Need I remind you that you broke into my flat?" Voldemort asked.

"I didn't break in your– where am I?" Harry asked, pointing his wand at Voldemort. 

"In my flat. Are you deaf? And don't point that stick at me." The handsome man said, wait no. Snake face, not handsome. Focus Harry. "I should've just called the police the moment I saw you." Snake face whispered. 

Harry looked around him, everything looked so... muggle. There was a large TV, some speaker and, it just didn't feel like Voldemort would live here. But the man was Voldemort, he said so himself. But that can't be. For one, he has a nose.

"You're not Voldemort." Harry said.

"Of course I'm not! Voldemort is a fictional character that I play. Are your screws loose?" The man said.

Harry frowned.

"But you said you're name is Tom Riddle. And you look like Tom Riddle." He argued. 

"I am Tom Riddle. An actor who plays Voldemort."

"Actor?"

"Oh that's it! I'm calling the police!" Tom fished his phone out of his pocket.

"Wait! No!" Harry yelled.

"And why should I not call the police? You broke in my flat, and you're acting like a mental case."

"I didn't break in your flat!" Harry yelled.

"You don't argue with you being a mental case?" Tom smirked. 

"I'm not." Harry said but his voice faltered. Was he? Was all that just his imagination? No. It was real. He has his wand for Merlin's sake. Right! His wand.

"Wingardium leviosa!" He aimed at the pillow.

It floated and Tom Riddle looked at him in disbelief. 

"Who are you?" Tom asked. He wasn't sure what was happening. 

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter."


	2. Liam Trevor Domlod

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talk. Either insane or dreaming. Probably insane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liam Trevor Domlod  
> Liam Morvoldo Tred
> 
> Those two are the ones I came up with so Voldemort has a different name in the books, I mean, it would be weird if Tom is an actor who plays Tom. Hence, different name.

"You're Harry Potter." 

Tom pinched the bridge of his nose. His NOSE. 

"Yes." Harry answered. 

"Well, he did just do magic." Tom whispered. He shook his head and took a deep breath. "Right. Why are you here? How did you get here?" He asked.

Harry frowned. "Well you failed at casting the killing curse th—" 

"Not me." Tom interrupted. "I'm not Voldemort. I've told you already. I'm an Actor. I don't have magic."

"You don't have magic?" Harry asked.

"Do I have to repeat everything that I have to say? Honestly!" Tom started to walk towards the door leading out of his bedroom. "Follow me. And before you ask, follow me."

Harry followed after him without a word.

Harry sat on the sofa, accross from him, Tom sat on an armchair. The flat looked weird for Harry. Sure it was clearly muggle, but everything looked, new. And different. The TV was flat for one. And Tom's window was large, floor to ceiling. How does he get privacy? Harry was still looking at the window because he just notice they were high up, he was in a tall building, when Tom broke the silence. 

"How did you get here?" Tom repeated his question. 

"I told you. The killing curse failed." Harry said.

Tom merely raised an eyebrow. 

"Which one?" He asked, "assuming you are Harry Potter, then you had multiple killing curses thrown at you. Which one failed?"

"I was at the forbidden forest. I had to—"

"Die because of the Horcrux right." Tom interrupted. 

There was a moment of silence. 

"You're not Voldemort." Harry said slowly, "but you said your name was Tom Riddle."

"Yes that's my name. What's it got to do with Voldemort? Wait..." he frowned, "how did you know my name?"

"Because that's Voldemort's real name." Harry answered, "And you look like him, like the diary but older."

"Voldemort's real name is not Tom Riddle." Tom said.

"It is. It's even an anagram. Try it. Tom Marvolo Riddle will form I am Lord Voldemort." Harry explained. 

"No... in the books it said clearly that his name is Liam Trevor Domlod." Tom argued. 

"Is it an anagram?" Harry asked.

"Yes." 

Nothing was making sense. Harry was so confused and so was Tom. They both wondered if they were really in a mental institute, well, St. Mungos for Harry.

"You're Harry Potter. You did magic to prove it. You broke into my flat—"

"I didn't break in—"

"Because Voldie failed to cast the killing curse. You said I looked like him only more handsome—"

"I didn't say tha—"

"You also say my name is actually his name." Tom sighed. "Either I'm going mad, or I'm dreaming of this insane thing because shooting is stressful. Probably the former."

"We're both mad." Harry agreed. 

"I suppose you have nowhere to go?" Tom asked.

"Yeah. But I have to go back! My friends, and Hogwarts..." Harry's eyes widened. 

How could he have forgotten about them? Are they safe? Did Neville did as he said and killed Nagini? Did they win the war? Is he still a Horcrux?

"Breathe." Tom said, and he didn't realize that he was panicking. Tom was beside him now, looking at him with concern. That look was something he didn't think he'd see on Voldemort. Tom. He's Tom, and he's not Voldemort. 

"Sorry." Harry said. "Just—"

"I don't know if I can help. I told you I don't have magic. No one in this world has magic. Well, as far as I know. But you can stay here, until you figure out a way to... go back." Tom didn't know why he felt a pang in his chest at those words.

"Thank you." Harry said.

"There's a guest bedroom upstairs. You can sleep there. It's already past midnight. We both need rest. We can talk again tomorrow." Tom was tired.

Harry was tired.

So for now, they slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of the name?


	3. Touchscreen phones and Daniel Radcliffe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry wakes up and eats breakfast with Tom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All other actors in the Harry Potter movies will keep their name. Because coming up with names is just unnecessary. 
> 
> Also, the Battle of Hogwarts was in 1998. Harry ended up in 2008. 
> 
> Yes I know, as if dimensional travel wasn't already complicated, let's add time travel as well!

Harry woke up to the soft mattress and light coming from the window. He was wearing clean clothes, and he was confused for a minute before remembering. Tom, not Voldemort, faulty killing curse, Tom gave him clothes to borrow, he had a panic attack, he's in a place where muggle is just normal. It wasn't a dream. And, everything hurts. He was at war just yesterday for Merlin's sake.

He grasp for his glasses on the bedside table, groaning at the state of his body.

The room he was in was very clean, just like the rest of the flat. He looked at the dresser at his left and saw a change of clothes for him. Tom's clothes looked very expensive, and it was a size too big for him. Tom was obviously taller. Be he won't complain, he was the one who ended up here.

After a quick shower, he went downstairs to find Tom already eating breakfast and... how is he using his phone if there's no keyboard? It was all screen. Wait, is it called a phone?

"Is that a phone?" He couldn't help but ask.

Tom looked at him, surprised. "Yes." He looked thoughtful, "You're from 1997? And you can eat with me." He gestured at the food.

"You can cook? And no, 1998." Harry answered, he was already getting some eggs, he was starving.

"Obviously I can cook. It's 2008. Technology improved. Touchscreen phones are a thing now." Tom explained. 

Harry dropped his fork.

"You mean I not only traveled to a different place, but also to a different time? Bloody hell!" Harry groaned. 

"Manners. Eat first. We can talk about that later." Tom answered, his attention back on his phone.

"How did I even get here? How will I go back? I don't have Hermione's brain and I—" 

"Eat." Tom said sternly.

Harry shoved some eggs to his mouth.

"Listen," Tom started, "we're both clueless on how you got here. We don't know how to send you back. I don't have magic. So until we figure out how you can go back, cease your panicking because it won't help."

Harry sighed.

"I know. I'm sorry. I just..." he was lost for words.

Tom sighed.

"All seven Harry Potter books are published. I have a copy of each. I suggest you read them and note the differences. It may or may not help." Tom suggested. 

Harry's eyes lit up.

"I can talk to the author! Maybe they have an idea how I got here!" He said excitedly. 

"Nope. Bad idea." Tom said.

"Why?"

"You can't just claim to be Harry Potter, they'll send you to an asylum. And if you do magic to prove it, they'll send you to a research facility to experiment on you." Tom explained. 

"I didn't think of that." Harry murmured. 

"Clearly." Tom replied. His then phone buzzed. "I'll be going to the set. Do you want to come with?" He asked Harry.

"Set?" Harry asked.

"Back to repeating my every word? Movie set. We're shooting the Halfblood Prince movie." Tom explained.

"Wait. You're playing Voldemort —"

"Yes we've established tha—"

"And you look like the real Voldemort—"

"Just infinitely more handsome and with a nose."

"Yes— I mean the nose not the other— anyway—"

"You're blushing." Tom teased.

"I'm not! What I mean to say is, does the one who play my character look like me?" Harry asked.

Tom looked thoughtful, "No. Sure, there are some similarities. But his eyes are blue, his hair is manageable and he's not underweight."

"I haven't had a proper meal in months! We were camping in the woods." Harry whined.

"Yes that's why I told you to eat." Tom gestured to the food on the table.

Harry grumbled and ate some more.

"Daniel Radcliffe, the one who plays your character, looks similar but it's not obvious. And he's shorter than you, which I'm not sure whether to be surprised or not." Tom said, his eyes back on his phone.

"Not everyone can be as tall as you." Harry said.

"Clearly or else I 'tall' wouldn't make sense if we're all the same height." Tom smirked. "You just got the short end of the stick in terms of height department."

Harry snorted. "Was that supposed to be funny?" 

"Not really."

Harry smiled at Tom Riddle. But this was a Tom Riddle be wouldn't mind smiling at. For one he wasn't genocidal. Right? Well he hopes he's not.

"Fine. I'll go with you to the set. I have nothing else to do anyway."

Tom smiled, and wasn't that a nice smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a midterm exam, and a maths quiz in like 2 hours but I needed to write this. So depending on the stress of all of my tasks, may or may not have additional update later today. (It's 12pm where I am.)


	4. Tom, a very common name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets Tom, Dan, Emma, and Rupert.

In the car, Tom drove them to wherever the set was. He kept looking at Harry and Harry didn't know why.

"Is there something on my face?" Harry finally asked.

"Your scar, they'll ask about it." 

"Oh, okay, I'll put a glamour on it." Harry took his wand and did the spell.

"Did it work?" He asked Tom, "Hermione usually does it for me."

The mention of Hermione's name only made Harry anxious. What is he doing? He should be figuring out how to go back. Not whatever it is he's doing right now.

"It worked."

Tom noticed Harry's frown.

"Calm down. You're overthinking again. We'll figure everything out." Tom didn't know why he said that. He doesn't know why he keeps comforting Harry. He doesn't understand why he wants to comfort Harry. 

"Yeah. I know. Sorry." Harry said quietly. 

The rest of the ride was filled with silence.

When they arrived at the set, Harry didn't know what to expect. These movies were suppose to be about his life. He would probably meet the actor who played himself, and those who play Ron and Hermione. 

He tried not to think about them, it just makes him want to do something. And he doesn't have a clue what to do. It was very frustrating. 

He was following Tom who was walking fast. Harry cursed Tom's long legs under his breath.

"It's not my fault you're so short." Tom said.

Apparently his murmured complain was heard.

"You could try slowing down." Harry replied. He saw Tom smirked. "You're enjoying this."

"Tom!" A pale blonde boy walked towards them, "I mean, my lord!" He did a dramatic bow then laughed. "Who's that with you?"

They stopped walking and Tom introduced him to, if he had to guess, is the one who plays Draco. Really though? Draco was the first magical child he met and now this actor is the first, well aside from Tom, that he meets.

"This is..." Tom faltered. 

"James." Harry said. Right, he can't claim to be Harry Potter.

"Hello! I'm Tom Felton. Younger and all around better!" Tom/Draco shook Harry's hand.

Harry saw Tom scowl. He bit back a smile. "I think so too." He said.

Tom Riddle then pulled him, "Let's go."

Tom Felton was laughing behind them. 

"David wants to talk to you, by the way." Felton told Riddle.

Riddle frowned, "Did he say why?"

Harry didn't know who David was.

"Not really." Felton replied. 

Riddle looked at Harry, then at Felton. "I'll talk to David now, can you show H-James around?"

"Yeah sure." Felton said, "follow me, let's go bother the Golden Trio."

"Er, okay." Harry followed him.

"So how did you meet Tom Riddle? He doesn't bring anyone over, ever." Tom/Draco asked him.

Harry now understood why Voldemort hated his common name.

"Would you believe me if I said I woke up in his bed?" Harry asked.

He saw Felton's eyes widen and he immediately regretted his words.

"Not like that! I mean... I was joking!" Harry said quickly. 

Felton frowned at him, "You sure?" 

"Yeah. I met him few years ago." Harry lied.

Felton nodded, "Why did he bring you here then?"

"I'm staying over at his place, and I said I wanted to see this place." Harry explained. 

"You're a fan then?" Felton asked him.

"Oh, I know the story quite well." Harry answered.

"There they are." Felton pointed to a group of actors reading what he assumed is a script. 

"Hey!" Felton greeted them and the three all greeted back.

Harry didn't know how to feel now. He was facing actors who plays him, Ron, Hermione, and Draco. 

"Hello, I'm James." He introduced himself. 

"He's Riddle's friend. Told me to show him around." Felton explained.

"Hi, I'm Emma and these are Dan and Rupert." The girl gestured to the boys beside him.

"Nice to meet you." Harry said.

"Tom didn't make your ears bleed with all his questions right?" Dan asked, he is shorter than him, he secretly smiled at that.

"My ears are still fine."

"Hey!" Felton complained, "Right, I was going to ask, what's your favorite movie so far?" Felton went back to questioning him.

"Er..." Harry didn't know what to say. "First one?" He said. Honestly, it's not like he knows what the movies are called. All he knows is that this one is called Harry Potter and the Halfblood Prince. 

"What are you reading?" Harry asked Emma to change the subject. If it was Hermione, she'd be happy he asked.

"It's the script for the liquid luck scene." Emma said quickly, then she stopped, "I probably shouldn't tell you about it."

"It's fine. I already know what happens anyway. It's when I‐Harry drinks the potion right? Then proceeded to act weirdly like..."

Harry tried to remember how he was when he drank the potion and acted it out. The three actors looked at each other and back to Harry. They all thought that Harry has a potential to be an actor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for those who wished me luck on my exam!


	5. But you're Voldemort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a new fic "Marrying The Dark Lord"

"Okay, I understand." Tom replied to the director.

His roles basically have nothing to do on this movie. They said their cutting scenes. And the Voldemort people will be seeing are only from flashbacks of his youth.

Tom was okay with that. But he kind of thought he would still play Lord Voldemort when he applied for the Defense Against The Dark Arts post, and when he killed Hepzibah Smith. But he's not the director, so.

He went back to find Harry laughing with the other actors.

"H-James." He called.

Harry looked back and saw that Tom was back and his face immediately brightened. 

"Hey Tom!" He greeted, "so what scenes arw you going to act today?" Harry asked.

"Nothing, I have no scenes for this movie." He said.

Harry looked very confused.

"But you're Voldemort." He said.

"Yes, but movies have time limit, and they need to limit the scenes that they will show." Tom explained. 

"But you're Voldemort." Harry repeated. 

"And Voldemort will still be in the movie, as an 11 year old, and as a 15 year old." Tom said, but the look on Harry's face was still there. The confusion. 

"What about when he applies for the DADA position? Or when he killed Hepzibah Smith?" Harry asked.

Tom almost smiled that they thought the same thing, but Harry's face was still dejected. 

"Those scenes are out." Tom said.

"But those scenes are important!" Harry exclaimed. 

"I know." Tom said gently. 

Everyone else was looking at them, it was a surprise that Tom Riddle wasn't yelling at the guy. He wasn't very patient. 

"Those scenes were important, Tom." Harry said quietly then pouted.

"I know Harry, but I'm now the one who decides this things." Tom said, finding the pout cute.

"Fine." Harry said, "Let's just go." 

Harry pulled Tom to the direction they came from.

"Where?" Tom asked, because Harry knew nothing of this world.

"You're giving me a tour."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just updated to say, this fic may never be complete. I have two plans, and I can't choose.


End file.
